


It's Not Like I Like You Or Anything...

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsundere Shintaro</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Like I Like You Or Anything...

Shintaro zoned out, staring at Haruka, mesmerized by the way he moved. The way he walked talked, laughed, it wasn’t the most graceful, but as a bubbling laugh passed the other’s lips, he felt his heart skip a beat, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Catching himself, he turned away, a blush on his cheeks. The other noticed, apparently, making a noise of confusion.

“Shin? Are you okay?” He asked, blinking. The sun behind him illuminated him like a halo, making him look even _cuter_ to him, if that was possible.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He assured, unable to look into his eyes. Haruka nodded slowly, still looking at him with worry. Ayano tugged his shirt, and the two girls continued talking to him as they all walked home together.

This problem had been going on for a while now, he had forgotten how long. Whenever he’s around Haruka, his palms start sweating and his knees feel weak, unable to look away from him as thoughts of just how _nice_ and _perfect_ he is flood through his mind. Even when he isn’t there, he’s all he could think about nowadays. He scolded himself internally, insisting that _no, he’s just a friend! I don’t like him like that! He’s just my senpai! My cute, sweet senpai… Wait, no!_ Haruka bumped into him, rousing him from his thoughts and suppression.

“Are you sure that you’re okay?”

“Y-yeah, Haruka, I’m sure.” He said, turning away. Haruka pouted, then sighed.

“If you need anything, just tell me, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” He said, dismissing him. Their fingers brushed together by accident, and he pulled back his hand, walking away to talk to Ayano. From behind him, he heard Haruka ask Takane, “Taka, is Shintaro mad at me for some reason?”

“How should I know, idiot?” She scoffed. At that moment, he was so glad that the boy was so thick headed. The next few days followed the same pattern of Haruka trying to talk to Shintaro and him brushing him off every time as he became increasingly distressed. Eventually, Takane approached him at lunch, Haruka standing about thirty feet behind her, looking over at them worriedly as they talked in hushed, angry tones.

“Haruka is getting really worried because you’re avoiding him.”

“I am not avoiding him.” He stated.

“Yes, you _are_. We can all tell. I personally don’t care, but he won’t shut up about you!” His heart fluttered.

“H-hey, stop lying!”

“I’m not. He won’t stop babbling about ‘why is Shintaro mad?’ and ‘what did I do wrong, Takane?’ and such. So will you get your head out of your ass and fucking talk to him?”

“No, I couldn’t.” He said, his cheeks turning a light pink. Her eyes widened with slight realization.

“Oh. I really don’t care.” She said, clenching her teeth, anger tightening itself in her chest. “He does though, so swallow your pride and talk to him after class, okay? He said he’d meet you on the roof.” He nodded, at a loss for words as she walked away to go tell Haruka the situation. _Shit… What am I going to say?_ Life really must hate him, he thought, because right at that moment the bell rang, ending lunch and therefore ending all time the would have to think of something.

“Shit…” After school had ended, he met the other on the roof as they had promised. Shintaro squirmed under his hurt gaze.

“Shintaro…” Those adorable puppydog eyes, clouded in hurt, just made him feel even more guilty.

“What?” He snapped, his words causing him to visibly flinch, tears coming to his eyes. He looked at him in horrified guilt. “Haruka… I’m sorry…”

“Shin, I… I just wanted to know why you’re avoiding me? Why do you always seem so mad at me?”

“Haruka, I…”

“I like you, Shintaro. Differently from the girls. When you’re around my heart starts pounding and I can’t stop smiling, and now you’re pushing me away it hurts and I don’t know what to do!” The other boy sobbed. Shintaro stepped forward, blushing, unable to think of what he should do.

“You what…?”

“I like you! I like you, Shin!” He wrapped his arms around him comfortingly.

“Haruka, don’t cry…”

“But you…”

“I’m not mad, Haruka.” He grumbled. “I just… I guess… If you wanted to go out, I would… I wouldn’t mind…” He didn’t know what he was supposed to say, but that seemed to be enough, as Haruka perked up.

“H-huh? Really? But you were…?”

“It’s stupid, saying it, but… It’s cuz I like you too, idiot!”

“R-really? Shintarooooo!” Haruka squeezed him, laughing through his tears. “Really really?”

“Of course, really really! I wouldn’t lie to you!”

“Thank you, Shintaro!” He reached out to wipe away the other’s tears, then cupped his cheeks in his hands. Gently, he pressed their foreheads together.

“It’s nothing. Now let’s go. We don’t want to keep Ayano and Takane waiting, do we?”

“No. Let’s go!” He chirped, touching the hands on his cheeks. “Can I hold your hand while we walk?”

“What if people see though?” He asked, his cheeks flared up again.

“Who cares if they see? I care about you, and that’s all that matters to me!”

“Y-yeah… Sure, holding hands would be… Nice.” The smiled at each other, pulling apart and lacing their fingers together as they walked down the stairs and out the building to meet the other two, who gave them knowing smiles.

“About time!”

“How nice!” And not another comments were made about it.


End file.
